Into The Abyss
by StarChild2
Summary: With the discovery of love, Sakura and Eriol are soon on the run from both the legal and the crime world. It really doesn't help when the powerful young crime lord Li Syoran starts falling for Sakura himself and will stop at nothing to attain her.
1. Prologue

Author Note:  
  
Please don't hesitate to leave your opinion in the review section at any point in this story. I will try my best to fulfill your requests and expectations.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors and never shall.  
  
Full Summary:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is a young successful lawyer taking on a case that may perhaps be the highest point of her career yet. With the support of her good friends and family, she has complete claim over victory. However, the defendant is not exactly the most law-abiding person. With countless money at his disposal, the callous corporate owner has hired one of the best crime-organizations in the world, the notorious Li Foundation, led by the young and ruthless Li Syaoran. Sending his best assassin out for the job, Li had Kinomoto's death guaranteed. The invincible Eriol Hiragiziwama always had the job done. However, there is one small point that Li had failed to consider: his top agent falling in love with the target. Now Sakura and Eriol are together on the run from the furious criminal leader, and very soon, the law. Hunted by both the criminals and the cops, how much worse can it get? How about when Li had finally captured the two lovers? Or when Li starts falling for Sakura himself and will stop at nothing to attain her?  
  
Prologue  
  
"Nooooooo!" screamed the frightened brunette in her last attempt to protest her death against the killer. However, the raven-haired assassin paid no head to her pleading as he shot the last silver bullet ending her life. The screams of terror stopped in the majestic Montgomery Mansion that was now empty of any inhabitants.  
  
The mysterious assassin looked at his kill with contempt. A rare feeling of sadness crossed his features, then disappeared as soon as it had come. His face was stone cold and devoid of any emotions once again as he began to leave the dark silent mansion. His ice blue eyes scanned the dark garden before jumping out of the second floor window.  
  
The assassin landed with perfect grace and began to run the direction of the forest. He did not once glance back over his shoulder at the grief he had inflicted. He just kept running, as if he put enough distance between himself and the mansion, the feeling of sorrow would not be able to catch up. But he did not regret his actions. He was a highly trained assassin. This is what he does.  
  
He reached the iron gates that marked the exit of the Montgomery Mansion. He climbed up and over with remarkable speed, not once struggling against the gravity that threatened to pull him down. Landing just as gracefully as the fist time, he sprinted toward the forest where he would be hidden among the shadows during this cool August night. He loved the dark night and the long black shadows that would always offer him refuge from the world. The world that would want nothing to do with a killer.  
  
He was not necessarily shunned by the world. In fact, he would be highly desirable to strangers. He had a brilliant mind, favorable looks, rare talent, and no doubt, money with his line of work. Of course, he would have had the perfect life if not for his job.  
  
He was the best in his profession. A fascinating role model and an infamous legacy of his time. Although every major crime organization wanted him, he would always stay with his company. The company that he had started out with as nothing but an apprentice and had climbed his way up to the top. The perfect assassin that all the rest feared. He was the most valuable killing machine to his boss. He was only reserved for special missions. The missions that he executed with perfect skill.  
  
At last, he has reached the safe refuge of the black shadowed forest, his safe haven. He slowed to a walking pace and began to walk among the trees. He looked up at the tiny piece of the star filled night sky that the tall trees of the forest did not manage to block. It was a full moon. The sound of howling wolves filled the near silent forest, no doubt hungry for blood. But this did nothing to discomfort the perfect assassin as he gripped the gun pinned to his side. The wolves would not stand a chance against him. This was a fact.  
  
He looked back one last time at the tiny building that the trees soon covered from his vision.  
  
"Mission accomplished" he muttered in an emotionless tone and began to walk deeper into the forest.  
  
The forest that would always shield Eriol Hiragiziwama from the wrath of the outside world. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Oh my God Sakura! It looks SO cute on you!" exclaimed an overjoyed raven- haired beauty with amethyst eyes. "Now, put on the hat."  
  
Her best friend looked at her with an exaggerated smile as she embarrassingly obeyed. Good think no one was here to witness the moment.  
  
"So what do you think Tomoyo?" the full dressed woman asked the black haired beauty as she tugged the baby blue hat on.  
  
"It's absolutely fabulous!" she screamed. "Come, look in the mirror!" Then the full dressed woman was steered toward the full-length mirror in the well-furnished studio.  
  
Large forest green eyes stared back awkwardly at the beautiful woman with a baby blue hat that covered her usual shoulder length honey colored brown hair. The rather childish baby blue dress was fitted into an elegant body that had curves in all the right places. A body with long slender legs, a thin waist, full breasts, and soft silky skin. It was no doubt that Sakura's natural beauty was the envy of all women.  
  
"So?" prompted the black haired beauty named Tomoyo with a smile. Wearing her latest black dress and Gucci pumps, she was the perfect contrast standing next to Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto, known by proper society as the dark and light beauty. Ample reason was given by the name. Tomoyo with her dark and exotic splendor and Sakura with her light and innocent loveliness. The envy of all the women and the wonder of all the men. It suited them well.  
  
"I guess..that it looks ok" responded an uncertain Sakura. A rare sight from the perfectly confident woman the financial world has known.  
  
"You're right, the skirt needs a little more work." Proclaimed Tomoyo, once again, over criticizing her design. "I should probably make it a little shorter and less puffier. It may look good on you Sakura, but keep in mind that other women have to wear it too. Now, where did my sketch book go..."  
  
"Um..Tomoyo, can we go for lunch yet? I'm getting hungry." Complained Sakura.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I guess that I was too wrapped up in my latest design to even notice the time slip by" apologized Tomoyo as the familiar realization of time dawned upon her. "I need to finish this by Monday, and today is already Thursday. But I suppose putting it off for another hour won't hurt."  
  
"Yeah!" cheered Sakura happily. "Now let's go and get some food! It's 2 in the afternoon and my stomach is starting to growl." Tomoyo laughed at her best friend's enthusiasm.  
  
"Alright, let's go" she announced with a grin. "Let me just go get my purse and we'll leave."  
  
"Do you think that we should call Michael?" asked Sakura "Or is he too busy with that new merger?"  
  
"That's a great idea Sakura! I don't think that he is so busy as to can't afford an hour off work. I'll call him right now!" Exclaimed Tomoyo as she quickly went to her office and dialed up the number that she has memorized by heart.  
  
Michael Stanley, the owner and CEO of Stanley Inc. One of the worlds' leading oil companies. The family business was passed on to him by his late father, John Stanley, who has recently celebrated his 67th birthday. Retired at 64, John Stanley gave up all claims of the multinational corporation to his only son and heir at the age of 27. The company executives were at first very objective to this idea, claiming Michael to be too young to run such a high budget corporation. But after they got an insight view of Michael's leadership, all hesitations were dropped and the company executives welcomed him with open arms. Today, the company is run with tremendous success.  
  
Sakura fumbled around for the remote control to the large big screen TV occupying the left corner of the studio while waiting for her best friend to come back. Despite Tomoyo's well-organized designs, her studio was an absolute mess. It was only the arrival of a maid every weekend that kept this place from turning into a complete big sty.  
  
"Aha!' Sakura exclaimed with pride as she at last found the remote beneath a pile of clothes. The once black screen immediately burst into color as she pressed the power button to reveal a picture of the news crew.  
  
Sakura stared at the screen for a minute with sheer boredom. She was just about to switch the channel when Tomoyo happily pranced into the living room giving a loud cheer.  
  
"Yeah, he's coming!" exclaimed Tomoyo with a bright smile, happy that the love of her life was joining them for the late lunch. "We haven't seen each other for almost a day!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Gee, that's a very long time" she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Indeed it is!" stated Tomoyo, not catching the sarcastic tone. "So lets go- "  
  
" And here is the repeat of the top story today" announced the booming voice of the news reporter, interrupting Tomoyo. "Millionaire Blair Montgomery was killed in his own home last night along with his wife Cindy, daughter Jasmine, and the rest of his staff. The bodies were found this morning at approximately 9:45 AM. There is no information on the killer, but it is believed that this is the doing of a professional. Blair Montgomery, the owner of the well-known Sphinx Corporation, was 42 years old leading a perfect family life. The vise president of Sphinx Corporations, Shane Watson, stated no comments concerning Mr. Montgomery's death or the future welfare of the company. It is highly suspected that the company stock will drop tremendously within the next 3 days unless Mr. Watson assures the shareholders of the company's stability despite the loss of the current president. This is Kyle Johnson reporting for WNB. We hope to see you after the break."  
  
Sakura switched off the TV after the commercials have come on. "I can't believe that someone would do this!" she stated with bewilderment "I mean, millionaire or not, you don't just go into peoples homes and kill their whole family!"  
  
"Yeah" agreed Tomoyo. "Mr. Montgomery was a very nice man. I met him once when he I was at dinner with Michael. A real family man. I don't know why anyone would want him dead." Sorrow was clearly evident in Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. "We should probably expect a full-length funeral this week."  
  
"Just shows that you're never safe." remarked Sakura. "You and Michael should really be careful."  
  
"Yeah, you too" replied Tomoyo worriedly. "Especially with that new case you're handling. It could really earn you some enemies."  
  
"I know." stated Sakura. "I knew this negative aspect when I chose to be a lawyer. But I really like my job. It's like a passion to me."  
  
"Just like designing clothes is for me." murmured Tomoyo with a smile, happy to have forgotten the gloomy moment.  
  
"Well, I kind of figured that." remarked Sakura sarcastically with a teasing smile as she looked around at the studio walls filled with sketches of various stages. "You're a well known fashion designer all over the world. You own your own line of clothes, which I may add, is VERY popular. You make like 50 grand for each design!"  
  
"Hey, you're not worse off! You get like how much for each case you win? 40 grand? 70?"  
  
"Actually, it depends on the case and how much money I save or earn my client" corrected Sakura beaming proudly.  
  
"Oh save the technicalities" replied Tomoyo with fake boredom. "We both know you have cases coming in every day with a lot of cash attached. So it looks like that we each achieved our childhood dream. Now, all we have to do is find you a perfect man."  
  
"Ugh! I already told both you and Michael like forty times! I don't WANT or NEED a man!" yelled Sakura with exasperation.  
  
"Yeah...Sure...You just keep thinking that..." murmured Tomoyo with a sinister grin "I don't think that you have quite figured out yet what kind of man you want. Just be glad that I'm here to help you find Mr. Right."  
  
"I don't want one!" yelled Sakura with a deep blush. Tomoyo, suddenly remembering, glanced at her silver watch and a look of panic swept across her face.  
  
"Sakura, we can continue this conversation another time, although God knows I was really enjoying it. But right now, we're late! Michael is probably already there waiting for us!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and rushed out of the room while fumbling for her apartment keys in her purse.  
  
"Ugh! Screw it! I'll just use the alarm system! Hopefully I still remember the number code!" remarked Tomoyo as she rushed out the door, still dragging Sakura behind her.  
  
After struggling with remembering the code, Tomoyo finally got it after the fourth time.  
  
"OK, let's go!" she yelled as she heard the thirty second warning of the alarm. She scrambled to the elevators, like a love struck fool, too eager to see the boyfriend that she has not seen for a whole day. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the elevators to arrive. A dreamy look was clearly evident in her amethyst eyes.  
  
Sakura wondered what that feeling was like. The feeling of loving someone so fiercely it hurt to be separated from them too long. She sighed in contempt.  
  
Sometimes it really sucked being single.  
  
~*~  
  
There were many instances throughout her career when Sakura felt the nagging feeling of guilt hit her. Instances when the curse of human emotion overruled all logical tactics within her mind. Sakura knew very well that when the heart and the brain went to war, the heart tends to always win.  
  
However, this was not one of those instances. Not by a long shot.  
  
"And it is through this evidence that I bring to a close the defendant's full guilt in the murder, your honor." Concluded a clear strong voice with sheer confidence ringing loud throughout the mass size of the courtroom.  
  
The audience was stunned into silence. Sakura Kinomoto had just won yet another hopeless case. Suddenly, whispers of astonishment began to germinate within the soundless room.  
  
"How did she-"  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
"She's brilliant!"  
  
"Reckon its true?"  
  
A riot of voices began to rise louder and louder, soon filling the entire room. Supporters of both sides shouted their opinions to all that would listen, ignoring the racket others created. There were whispers of astonishment, denial, and encouragement from the mass. And all were started because of one woman. Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"Order!" cried the gray bearded judge. "There shall be order in my court!"  
  
The shouts lessened, but did not die completely.  
  
"I SAID ORDER!" the judge yelled with furry, and at last, he was obeyed. Silence once again reigned within the room. "Miss Kinomoto, both you and Mr. Bryant have presented your evidence and made your conclusions. Now, does the jury require any further evidence or time to come to a full verdict?"  
  
Quick whispers where exchanged between the twelve people that would decide the fate of John O'Neill. All within the room strained to await their answer in climax. Sakura looked over her shoulder at her client. They had this case in the bag. She was confident.  
  
As the whispered died down, a lone figure from the jury stood up. All within the room held their breath.  
  
"The jury has decided that Dr. John O'Neil is guilty of the murder of Laura Connell."  
  
"Then it is decided. John O'Neill, you are here by sentenced to life in prison without patrol for the murder of Laura Connell!" yelled the judge as he banged his hammer of authority to conclude the final verdict for the case.  
  
Sakura smiled. No matter how many times she experienced this, the sweet feeling of victory shall forever bedazzle her.  
  
"Court adjourned." Dismissed the judge with a final shout. All immediately stood up as the Honorable Judge Mathis of the State Court left the room.  
  
Then the true shouts and inquiries began.  
  
With a deep breath, Sakura gathered her materials with a smile and walked out of the room with her client, Nora Connell. All stared after them. Whether they were glares of hatred or approval, it was hard to tell. As soon as they passed through the double doors of the enormous state courtroom, they were bombarded by a mass of reporters.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, you have won what others reckoned to be a hopeless case. Do you have any comments for those who doubted your victory?" asked a blonde reporter dressed in a bright red Hugo suit and two-inch high heels.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto! Was Ms. Connell involved with Dr. O'Neil?"  
  
"Is Dr. O'Neil really guilty?  
  
"Is Ms.-"  
  
Sakura raised her hand to silence the desperate reporters. She was obeyed.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would here by give only one statement. Dr. John O'Neill IS guilty for the murder of Laura Connell. My client, Ms. Connell is only a grieving mother desiring to see the murderer not go unpunished for his crimes. I had never doubted her innocence from the beginning."  
  
With that Sakura Kinomoto and Nora Connell left the majestic building with the confident march of victory while a sea of reporters swarmed behind them, hungry for further news.  
  
*~*  
  
With a deep breath, Sakura entered the mass skyscraper where her elaborate office was located. The Tyler Lawfirm. One of the leading law firms America had to offer.  
  
The double glass doors silently slid open as the front desk receptionist watched her arrival with a smile.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, congratulations on winning your case." Greeted the African American woman with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Darcy" replied Sakura as she strolled past her to the elevator.  
  
"Hey, heard you won another case, congrats!" shouted a middle aged bald guy. Sakura had no idea of who he was, but she nodded her thanks nonetheless. No need to look stuck up.  
  
As she stepped out of the splendid elevator, shouts of congratulation assaulted her ears as heads poked out of their offices to see the rising star.  
  
"Thanks" repeated Sakura over and over to her fellow lawyers, all top of the firm. Of course, you had to be if you were located on this floor.  
  
At long last, she reached her office at the very end of the hall and shut the door gently behind her upon entry.  
  
"God! Sometimes people are really overcongradulative." murmured Sakura with a sigh as she sat down in front of her highly expensive oak desk. Immediately she started up her flat screen computer.  
  
Abruptly, the matching oak door to her office opened to admit a rather charming face framed with sandy curls.  
  
"Hey hey!" Greeted the young man of 26 as he let himself in. Athletic, good- looking, and successful. Enough to grab any woman's attention, but not Sakura's.  
  
"What do you want Jake?" sighed Sakura in annoyance.  
  
"Hey, can't a fellow congratulate his college on a job well done? I loved it. 'She was innocent from the beginning.' Ha! Good one Sakura, you should really be in show biz!"  
  
"Are you saying my client isn't innocent?" inquired Sakura with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Hate to brake it to you Sakura, but half the population knows that woman killed her own daughter to frame the Dr. She was just an overposessive mistress desperate for attention."  
  
"Well, I refuse to hear such insults about my client!" replied Sakura with feigned offense to hide her smirk. In fact, she agreed with everything Jake Martindale just said, but it wouldn't do good to let him know.  
  
"Come on Sak, brighten up. No one here has a hidden camera do use against you."  
  
"Is there any particular reason you're in here for?" inquired Sakura while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, boss wants to see you tomorrow first thing in the morning."  
  
"Where is he know?" asked Sakura with puzzlement as to why she cannot see him right now and get it over with.  
  
"Probably out with his flavour of the week" replied Jake with shrug. "I think it's a model again."  
  
"Good to know" Sakura replied absently as she typed her password on her email. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto speaking." Answered Sakura as she lifted up the lid to her small silver cell.  
  
"Where are you Sakura?" yelled a frantic woman on the other line. "The fashion show is in two hours and I need your help to improve my design NOW!"  
  
"Oh shit.." Muttered Sakura as the sudden realization hit her. "Don't worry Tomoyo, I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"All right. You better hurry, 'cause I'm freaking out right now!"  
  
"Ok. I'm coming!" replied Sakura as she snapped her silver lid shut. With an exhilarating speed she quickly grabbed her white Gucci purse and made to dash out the door.  
  
"I'll see you later Jake! I got to go help Tomoyo with her spring fashion show!" Called Sakura over her shoulder, leaving behind a very confused yet amused Jake.  
  
"Time to go take another cold shower." murmured Jake to himself as he strolled out of Sakura's office in his usual casualness and confidence. "She's going to be on my mind for yet another night."  
  
*~*  
  
With a smirk, Eriol switched off the small portable TV located in the dark corner of the warehouse. Another report about Blair Montgomery and his impending funeral. Getting up from the beat up green couch, he went once again to the black briefcase on the table in front. Gently pulling the top up, the contents were once again revealed to appreciative eyes. Stacks of hundreds filled the small rectangular flat box. Eriol gently traced his fingers on one of the green bills.  
  
A job well done is rewarded greatly. That was one of the top mottos of the Li Foundation. And he was rewarded very greatly. With a lazy grin, Eriol leaned back on the couch to view his treasure.  
  
"Where should I hide you next...?" he murmured to himself. "Perhaps somewhere in Asia.."  
  
With all the black money he makes, it was no wonder that Eriol Hiragiziwama was running out of places to hide them. Instead of spending it like a normal person, Eriol preferred the old fashioned method. Hoarding.  
  
A nice house in a prestigious neighborhood, for that fact, in any neighborhood, was completely out of the question. Permanent settlement was like digging oneself into a trap whole. Besides, neighbors were just too nosy sometimes and it would have been a shame to kill them for knowing too much. Then come the complications of hiding their body, tolerating the questioning police and search parties, then the news coverages..all too inconvenient.  
  
Instead Eriol preferred to keep it low. His only home was at the headquarters of the Li Organizations. Being an assassin of great value had earned him a set of suites in the gigantic underground building. His only home was tied to his work. His life revolved around his work. He was to be silent and nomadic. Striking only when he was told to. Taking only what was his. No more no less. The perfect eliminator.  
  
All his basic necessities were provided by the organization already. If not, he had his tons of hidden cash to choose from. Women were aplenty thrown at his feet for a one-night fuck. Relatives and friends he had none and therefore no strings were attached to him. His only ally was the powerful young crime lord himself. So what more could he want? Life at the moment was looking perfect for Eriol Hiragiziwama.  
  
With a tired sigh, Eriol decided to retire for the night and leave the hard decision till tomorrow. With a yawn and a graceful stretch, he blew out the candle on the table beside his treasure and settled himself comfortably on the worn out couch with a silver gun held tightly in his right hand. He let his hearing adjust to the silent sounds of the night. His eyes to the eternal darkness he has come to know so well. After many years of training to sleep with his keen sense on alert, the ability for any living creature to get past his knowledge was a indeed a rarity.  
  
After all, you can never be too careful in his line of work.  
  
*~*  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, Mr. Tyler would see you know." Announced a tall brunet wearing a bright red suit with an exceptionally short mini skirt. Her supercilious nature was clearly evident in her cold cerulean eyes. Her sneer of annoyance broadly displayed her lack of skills for the secretarial position to one of the most prominent names in the legal world.  
  
'Must be Tyler's flavour of the week that Jake was talking about' supposed Sakura as she flashed a welcoming smile to the new woman temporarily talking old Mrs. Samson's position while she was away on her second honeymoon. Sakura would have bet her precious red BMW sports car that the woman would not last for more than a week. If Tyler didn't get tired of her by then, she would collapse herself under the pressure of the load. After all, there is no such thing as a free ride in life...not for long at least.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sakura stepped through the double oak doors while the brunet held them open with a tentative glare of envy. Stepping onto the soft fur carpet, Sakura became rapidly aware of her boss' presence that was always coated in full confidence and authority.  
  
Jason Tyler swirled away from his skyscraper view of downtown Manhattan to greet his soon to be top lawyer. The rising star, as he so often named her. For a moment, as he looked upon the lovely face of Sakura Kinomoto, their eyes met.  
  
Emerald green crashed with sea foam gray. The room became silently still. They held each other's gaze for what seemed hours, until at last, Sakura, faltering in her confidence, looked down with slightly rosy cheeks.  
  
"Well, Sakura, I see you have yet still to work on your intimidation skills." Greeted Jason with a smile of amusement.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Taylor" greeted Sakura in reply, not daring to show any hint of sarcasm.  
  
"I suppose it is a good morning as of so far." Inquired Jason as he slowly stood up from the plush leather chair. His perfectly sculptured face was framed by a thick mass of dark brown curls. His tall and athletic frame rippled with movement.  
  
Jason Tyler, the 28-year-old law firm owner, was at the top of the world. Coming from a prestigious family, much like Michael Stanley, he inherited the business from his late father at the young age of 24. Things have skyrocketed from then on as young Jason, with his legendary courtroom skills, made further and further expansions to the family name. Now, he was young, successful, rich, handsome, and pretty much what most would call perfect. Women threw themselves at his feet while mothers desperately pushed their young virgin daughters towards him in hopes of attaining such a powerful son in law. However, the young Jason Tyler preferred to stay an unmarried playboy, and being on America's most eligible bachelor list did nothing but help his reputation.  
  
"By the way, heard you won yet another case Kinomoto. Well done. You are truly a rising star."  
  
"Thank you sir" Sakura accepted the compliment with courtesy.  
  
"But don't get cocky Kinomoto. You may think that you have tasted the victory of frying large fish, but you have been handling fishes nowhere near great."  
  
"I'm sorry sir?" asked Sakura in confusion. Jason Tyler may be brilliant in court and in bed, while Sakura had no wish to experience the later, he was at times more than confusing to follow.  
  
"I think it is about time my soon to be top lawyer tasted real big fish. I have a new case for you Kinomoto." Informed Jason. "A case involving the life of John Letterman."  
  
Sakura was in shock. And she was rarely in shock. "T-the John Letterman? Of Siren Finance?"  
  
"I believe so." Replied Tyler with a smirk of satisfaction. "Keep your chin up Kinomoto, you don't want your opponents catching you at such a disadvantage."  
  
"So what's the case?" asked Sakura with all the remaining strength her strong voice could muster. She was caught unaware once, no need to prolong the affect.  
  
"He currently stands accused for the usage of illegal immigrants as a labour force, bribery of a federal leader, and earning illegal income, just to name a few. The man is in deep shit right now and he's got the best lawyer on his life protection."  
  
"So I'm the executioner for the government then? My job is to gather enough evidence to convince everyone he is really the asshole he's been accused of being. How long is he put in jail for all this if I win?" inquired Sakura with a frown. The man had a lot of high friends, and she didn't want him out any time soon to use his connections against her. On the other hand, no one liked a loser....especially a loser who was caught.  
  
"Well, for these charges alone, he would be facing life in prison. Add all the other shit he's done, the guy could kiss his remaining free days good bye. So don't worry Kinomoto, he won't be out to hunt you and the guy has no legitimate heir that would love him enough to do so for him." Stated Jason with a smirk of confidence that almost made him look omniscient.  
  
"So what's the catch then?" asked Sakura with suspiciously lowered eyelids. There HAD to be one for a golden opportunity like this.  
  
"No catch other than you got to beat Letterman's best lawyer. I think you would be familiar with this name. Drake Mason." Jason stated with a smile.  
  
Sakura did not give him the satisfaction of seeing her being caught off guard twice in a day. "Oh yes, I am aware. One of the biggest solo names in the legal world."  
  
"Good. You keep your ears open. Very good." Complimented Jason with a hint of mockery.  
  
"So why are you giving me this case? Wouldn't you want to take Mason down a peg after the last public battle you two had?" inquired Sakura with a frown to carefully hide her puzzlement.  
  
"Because I want my rising star to experience the honor." Answered Jake simply. "You may be climbing up the ladder rapidly, but you are still young and untried. You need some experience under your belt before you can become my right hand, Kinomoto."  
  
Suddenly, Sakura smiled with amusement as the realization of his motive dawned on her.  
  
"Imagine the great Drake Mason taken down by a mere protégé of Jason Tyler. I must admit Mr. Tyler, you have quite a plan going. If I win, I make you look like a god since I was trained by you and work under your command. If I lose, no harm done to you since Drake Mason may have been just too experienced for a young new lawyer to handle, but nonetheless you get credit points with the law firm for showing faith in your employees. You have indeed set yourself a win/win situation Mr. Tyler."  
  
As his young apprentice slowly revealed his plan piece by piece, his smile of amusement gradually changed into a smile of pride.  
  
"Very good Kinomoto. I see why you have aspired so much higher than some of your fellow colleagues. It is not many that could figure out my master plan with one single guess." Congratulated Jason. "You are definitely one of a kind Kinomoto. Should I take this as a yes then?"  
  
"Of course" grinned Sakura. "After all, I never turn down a challenge."  
  
"Good, then you are dismissed. The files and all the necessary materials shall be brought down to you by the end of the day. You are relieved of all your other cases as this one is in progress. From now on, all your living energy should be devoted to winning this case. Now, any questions?" concluded Jason with the wave of a hand that demanded so much obedience from all who knew him.  
  
"Yeah, just one." declared Sakura. "Why did they catch Letterman only now? The crimes he has been accused of must have taken years to perfect. Why now?"  
  
"Because he's got a leak somewhere within his inner circle." Answered Jason with simplicity. "Its your job to find that leak and put them on the stand."  
  
"I understand" nodded Sakura as she began heading out the door. "And don't worry Mr. Taylor, I will not disappoint." With her last statement, the beautiful brunet graceful made her exit, leaving behind a very admiring playboy.  
  
"So I take it she's the one you're so crazy about?" asked a hidden figure as he slowly ventured into the room after the departure of the light beauty.  
  
"Is it really that obvious?" inquired Jason with cocked eyebrow.  
  
"You better believe so Jase." Answered the newcomer. Andrew Conner, heir and editor of the precious fashion Magazine "Rolla". One of the most internationally known names in the fashion world. Blond and beautiful, he had all the right qualities for be a male model, but he preferred to keep his body in dignity.  
  
"Dam, I think I'm going to turn into one of those love struck fools I have always despised.." Groaned the once confident young god known as Jason Tyler.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't blame you Jase. I mean she was HOT! She looks even better in real life than on TV. If you weren't setting your mark over her, I would be putting the charms on her right now. Probably be giving me hand jobs by now..." Teased Andrew with a grin. "I admit she's not your average slut, but all women are fucakble, even lesbos."  
  
"Don't go there with her" warned Jason with a dead serious glare. "Kinomoto is mine."  
  
"Why, you're head over heels for her and you're still not at a first name basis?" Andrew feigned disappointment. "I thought that you, Jason Tyler, playboy extraordinaire, could certainly do better than that. What about all those other women you fucked and discarded?"  
  
"They were trash not worth dirtying my hands with" replied Jason with a nonchalant shrug.  
  
"And this Sakura Kinomoto is something special?" inquired Andrew with amusement.  
  
"She has a lot more brains than all the hoes I fucked combined. She certainly isn't lacking in the looks department, but what really sets her apart is her ambition. She is going to rival me in power very soon if things go the way they do right now."  
  
"If you're scared of competition Jase, then you just perhaps made on of the biggest mistakes of your life. You just basically handed her a golden opportunity that could either make or break her career. Are you hopping she would fail then?"  
  
"No, I know she is capable of winning, with my assistance of course." Replied Jason with his usual cocky grin.  
  
"I assume you have another motive for this whole game?"  
  
"Yes indeed. When she pours countless hours of dedication into this case and I come up with the solution within the last minute, she will finally see that she cannot surpass me. You know the old saying Drew, if you can't beat them join them. She will see that I am her only salvation to the future she so strongly desires, and then...well, I have her then."  
  
"Very good." Complimented Andrew. "But have you ever thought of what would happen if she comes up with a solution herself? After all, you did say she was very clever."  
  
Jason shook his head with a smile. His sea foam gray eyes stared into space as he explained the last piece of his master plan to his longest and most loyal friend.  
  
"There is only one thing that could win this whole case, and that answer is with me. Not even Mason knows this. I alone possess the power to either make or break Sakura's Kinomoto's reputation. "  
  
Realization suddenly dawned on the young blond.  
  
"Are you saying that you know who the leak is?" asked Andrew with startlement.  
  
"I hired the leak." Jason replied in his simplest tone.  
  
"Man, you MUST be absolutely crazy for this girl if you're willing to take such a high risk for her. Keep in mind, both Letterman and Mason have friends in VERY high places."  
  
"You know my saying Drew" whispered Jason is his truly dangerous tone, enough to scare any dangerous animal into retreat with the ferocity of its coldness. "What I like, I take. No matter what." 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The master was displeased.  
  
Those four simple words were all that the staff of Letterman Estate needed to know in order to initiate code red. The essential purpose of this code is to avoid the fifty-year-old stout man they called their master. Avoid him at all costs. When he enters the same room, leave quietly and immediately. Don't get in his way and don't make eye contact. Don't speak unless being spoken to. A servant's cardinal rule under the employment of John Letterman was be silent and invisible at all costs. If you don't yield to it, you won't survive.  
  
And at the moment, that rule applied more than ever.  
  
"What the fuck do I pay you idiots for!" yelled a near livid red faced man into the receiver of his newest digital phone. Only the best could be tolerated for a billionaire like him. A chubby hand adorned with many fineries raked through a graying pile of red hair as the well known CEO of Siren Finance listened to the best defenses the stuttering man on the other line could put up.  
  
"I don't give a shit even if your mother is on her death bed! FIND ME THE LEAK OR ELSE!" shouted John Letterman in his final remark before slamming down the receiver.  
  
"Perhaps you should calm down Mr. Letterman." Warned a dashing ebony haired man swarming with the air of allure.  
  
"Dam it! Don't tell me to calm down Mason!" shot back Letterman as he nervously began to pace on the plush fur carpet in his luxurious home office. "My whole fucking life depends on this!"  
  
"I am quite aware of that Mr. Letterman, but tearing yourself apart emotionally is not going to help."  
  
"Well, you're my fucking attorney, do something that WILL help!" cried Letterman in on the edge of panic.  
  
"As you know, I am doing everything within my capability to lessen the charges." Explained a very collective Drake Mason as he began once again to shift through the documents. "But some of the evidence they pinned on you is simply irreversible."  
  
"You're one of the most notorious attorneys around for God's sake! DO YOUR JOB!"  
  
"As you are aware, I am. It seems that the best I could offer you is 10 years in prison with parole as opposed to the death penalty." Announced Mason, not losing an ounce of his collective demeanor.  
  
"WHAT! That's the fucking news you came to tell me?" shrieked Letterman at the top of his lungs.  
  
Suddenly his breath came in short gasps. Taking deep inhales to calm himself, the ruthless CEO sat down on his expensive leather couch, as if to allow all this to sink in. Slowly the blood began to drain from his face and his once usual quite healthy features turned paper white. It is rather hard to accept such a drastic change as to going from everything to nothing in merely 3 weeks.  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled upon the room, predicting impending doom. However, Mason noticed nothing of the pressure as he continued to patiently wait for logic to once again rule his client's mind. At last, Letterman opened his mouth to release a large sigh as all the facts settled in.  
  
"Is this final?" he asked in he's usual threateningly calm attitude.  
  
"No, there are many facts that could change the outcome. This conclusion was based on the outcome of the executive party gathering the best evidence. A large portion also depends on the jury and the judge. However the final catalyst still remains on how convincing the executive attorney is."  
  
Letterman nodded his head, as if taking all this in. "Who is the executive attorney?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto of Tyler Lawfirm. You must be well aware of the rapidly expanding reputation of this firm. Sakura Kinomoto is said to be the top employee in the firm." Recited Mason easily. This information was embedded in his mind.  
  
"And why isn't the Lawfirm leader himself, Mr. Tyler on this case?" asked Letterman more out of curiosity than insult as why the best wasn't assigned against him. Their underestimation was his gain. One of the chief rules of finance.  
  
This was a fact that Mason had figured out the instant he got this information. "Because Jason Tyler has this impending desire to humiliate me." he sneered with distaste.  
  
"Very well," accepted Letterman, "so how good is this Sakura Kinomoto? I've heard her name a couple times, but not enough to leave a lasting impression."  
  
"According to the legal world, quite good." Replied Mason with a shrug. "But still young and inexperienced. Still a rookie."  
  
"And with her given status, that is the best you could do for me?" asked Letterman with the start of incredulity.  
  
"After Tyler, she is perhaps my most potential rival. If both she and Tyler were out of the way, I could get you off completely clean." Spoke Mason with the utmost sincerity.  
  
"Really..?" Pondered Letterman. "If both were eliminated, all this could be wiped out of my life?"  
  
"Yes I'm quite sure it is possible without any difficulty." Assured Mason with confidence. "As I told you, the major catalyst to your final verdict depends on the executive attorney."  
  
"Good.." Letterman smiled in sinister amusement. "Perhaps I should take your advice..."  
  
Mason raised an eyebrow in amused curiosity. "That is.?"  
  
"You are yet young, Mr. Mason. Shall I say you are around...32?" predicted Letterman with his usual slow preciseness.  
  
"Yes, I am turning 32 this fall." Agreed Drake Mason with a shake of his head, as if agreeing to some business deal.  
  
"Then you don't know everything of the world yet." Proclaimed John Letterman with a cruel smile. "My golden rule is victory can be obtained in many ways, no matter the cost."  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, here is the way I see it," explained a tall strawberry blonde as she put down her glass of martini. "Best case scenario, you win the case, but you would be watching your back for a VERY long time. Worst case scenario, you lose the case, don't bother going to sleep at night."  
  
"So you think I'm screwed either way?" asked Sakura with a raised eyebrow as she took sip of her nearly untouched martini glass. The banging music made it considerably hard to have an intellectual conversation, and the constant shouts of the raving crowd did nothing help the matter.  
  
"No, no, no." defended the blonde, "I'm just saying that the end may not justify the means. John Letterman might be on death road right now, but that doesn't mean he's not going to haunt you from the grave."  
  
"You think he has an heir or something to carry out his vendetta?" asked Sakura with an amused smirk. "Cheryl, I really don't think its going to get that intense."  
  
"Fine, lets say the guy has no one left, don't you have Drake Mason to deal with afterwards?" pointed out Cheryl, the blonde. She flashed the bartender one of her winning smiles as she indicated for another glass to replace her current near empty one. The bartender, honored by such warm treatment from what appeared to be a supermodel, went to his duty eagerly.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation. She might have known Cheryl Morris since high school, but the way she works guys with one single smile still annoyed and amazed her.  
  
"What's to deal?" replied Sakura with a nonchalant shrug. "It's just a case. After this, he goes he's way and I go mine."  
  
"Don't you think he's going to be looking for a way to publicly humiliate you if he lost to you, a supposed rookie, no offense." Hinted Cheryl.  
  
"So what, if he wants a full scale battle, let him bring it on." Sakura proclaimed without fear. "Although I doubt he'd go into so much trouble to get to me. Don't forget, Tyler is first on his list if he's out for blood."  
  
"Sakura." sighed Cheryl as she eyed her fourth glass of liquor with favor. "Sometimes your just way too bold."  
  
"Well, you got to take risks in life" replied Sakura with a smirk. "And I'm a big risk taker."  
  
"Alright.." Cheryl warned with one of her lighter tones, indicating she didn't approve, but accepted nonetheless. "I think a celebration is in order. To your new case, a golden opportunity." She raised her glass to indicate a toast.  
  
"To my new case" agreed Sakura, raising her own. A light melodic click was heard amongst the heavy music as the two glasses came into contact. Both women drained their liquor, Cheryl taking in the whole glass with just one gulp.  
  
"I think that guy is eyeing you Sakura" she smiled as she put down her glass to nod in the direction of the stare. "He's quite gorgeous. As tall, dark and handsome as they come."  
  
"I've got work tomorrow" stated Sakura without even taking a glance at the mysterious stranger. A one-night stand is the last thing she needed right now with her constant fretting. And she certainly didn't need another friend trying to set her up, not that she can say Cheryl would be any successful at it. The supermodel's longest relationship EVER lasted for a month. She just fancied herself not the type of woman to be tied down to one man. Sakura could completely relate sometimes. Marriage is a commitment that neither woman was ready for.  
  
"Suit yourself girl," Cheryl shrugged, "but I'm going for it. You know Sakura, one of these days, your going to fall hard for the guy that couldn't be more wrong for you."  
  
Sakura laughed, not choosing to heed her old friend's comment as anything more but ridiculous.  
  
*~*  
  
Out of all the women he could have, Jason Tyler could never quite understand why he chose to go after the one he couldn't. Perhaps the concept of forbidden fruit intrigued him. Or is it perhaps the need for a challenge that drove him. But whatever it may be, he found the object of his thoughts constantly brought back to one woman. Sakura Kinomoto. His taboo.  
  
Although it is generally not a good idea for employers to have sexual relationships with employees, in Jason's opinion, whoever invented that rule could take it and shove it up their ass. He could care less. If he sees a woman he likes, he takes her. That's the way it is. End of conversation.  
  
But again, this whole concept comes back to the point of her. Jason has been attracted to many women before, and he had them all. In the end, they were all the same, beautiful, but completely brainless. They were like a glamour that faded away after a while. So he supposed that the whole concept of having a brain is partially the reason he was so attracted to Sakura ever since she started work in his Lawfirm two years ago.  
  
However, despite telling Andrew it was her looks, brain, and ambition that so attracted him to Kinomoto, he himself was still in doubt if that was the whole of it. Certainly there were countless women out there with her same qualities, and he, Jason Tyler, one of the most eligible bachelors in America, could certainly have any one of them. But just not Kinomoto. Why?  
  
Simple. She didn't like him back. This mixed in with the fact that she was THE ice queen, she was the best his firm had to offer, and she was strictly against mixing work and personal relationships, made a whole very complicated situation. Besides, it would be too much for Jason's pride to be turned down by any woman. So thus came the scheming and waiting, a technique he was well known for in the legal world.  
  
And it was about time that he transferred his known talent to personal use.  
  
"What are you thinking about honey?" cooed a pretty brunet in her over- honeyed tone. Same hair, eye color, and size as Kinomoto, yet it just didn't feel the slight bit satisfying.  
  
"About how beautiful you are" he replied smoothly, bending down to kiss her neck among the silky bed sheets. The brunet giggled in pleasure while wrapping her hands around his neck as his lips slowly trailed down to her breasts.  
  
Yet another conquest easily achieved. No sweat.  
  
*~*  
  
This was the room of fate. The room that first received all potential targets. The room that decided whether a life shall be taken or left alone.  
  
The room that served as the head office for one of the most notorious crime organizations in the world. The Li Foundation.  
  
"Mr. Li, as you know, I am a very able customer. I would like this done as fast as possible with the utmost silent convenience." Boomed a voice over the black speaker. A custom telephone design of the organization, years ahead in technology than the rest of the world.  
  
"That is the way this foundation operates Mr. Letterman." Replied an icy smooth velvet tone from deep within the shadows of the lightless room. The moon illuminated a soft white glow, penetrating the thick glass of the large Victorian window to shine upon the documents on the sophisticated oak desk.  
  
"Good. I knew I could depend on you. The Li Foundation has never disappointed me yet. I care not for the fee you charge, but I would like the job done by your best man." Letterman stated with the utmost demand.  
  
"It shall be arranged."  
  
"Good. I'm glad to hear." Approved Letterman with a degree of desperation that very few could depict. Unfortunately, the man within the shadows was one of these few.  
  
"The name and identify of your target?" asked the cold tone.  
  
"Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto of Taylor Lawfirm."  
  
*~*  
  
"I don't know Tomi..." answered a nervous Sakura over the phone. The shuffling of papers could be distinctly heard in the background.  
  
"Nonsense." Stated Tomoyo with command. "You are coming and that's the end of that."  
  
"If you don't mind, I would sort of like to be in charge of my own activities" replied Sakura with sarcasm.  
  
"If you were, you would likely never see the lights of pleasure again." Tomoyo announced while brushing her long raven hair with one hand. "You know Sakura, too much work can't be good for you. What kind of a best friend would I be if I let you work yourself to death."  
  
"I'm fine" assured Sakura with frustration. After working for three straight hours, she has yet not come up with a single piece of new hard evidence or any clue as to whom the leak might be.  
  
"You sound mad. See, some time off would be good for you. After all, you're not due in court for another month, ample of time by then. Just come out with us and clear your head. I promise you won't regret it." Pleaded Tomoyo with a smile, knowing the result already.  
  
"Fine.." Sighed Sakura. She could use a break. This frustration was getting her nowhere.  
  
"Great!" cheered Tomoyo with glee. "Get dressed fast. Michael and me will be by to pick you up in half an hour. Oh we're going to have SO much fun Sakura!"  
  
"Its just a new underground dance club" murmured Sakura. "Can't imagine what's so exciting."  
  
"Correction, it is THE hottest new club. I'm just so glad Michael thought to get us invitations. As the old saying goes, anyone who is ANYONE will be there!"  
  
"Just a new underground dance club for the rich. So what else is new."  
  
"Sakura, if your going to go out and have fun, you have to lighten your mood." Warned Tomoyo with a frown. "Besides, maybe you'll even see your boss there. He is, after all, an well-acclaimed playboy. Hey, maybe you two could even hook up!"  
  
"Tomi, I'm not even going to start explaining the degree of wrong in there."  
  
"Okay, okay. I get it!" acclaimed Tomoyo with laughter. "But you never know, tonight might be just the night you meat your special someone."  
  
"Sure" replied Sakura. "Whatever makes you happy." Although it wouldn't be so bad for herself either.  
  
*~*  
  
Eriol glanced once again at the picture of his new target. Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"Sure is a beauty." He murmured to himself as his gaze fixed on her cool emerald eyes. "Too bad she has to die within a week." The lights turned green as he pulled his attention away from the picture and sped his black Mercedes down the street.  
  
Although Eriol knew it was not his place to ask what these people were killed for, he could not but sometimes ponder. He hypothesized that Kinomoto was either wanted dead for knowing too much or presenting too much of a threat legally. The confidence in her eyes showed him that much and her reputation as a charismatic lawyer solidified his prediction. Eriol figured this might in end come down to her brewing in a case that involves a very influential client. Too bad she won't live to finish her work. Women like her were in short supply in modern society.  
  
As the houses and trees blurred passed him, Eriol went through his usual logic before reaching a target.  
  
'Sakura Kinomoto was a young woman with influence. She had a tight circle of exceptionally influential friends such as Tomoyo Daidouji and Michael Stanley. So where would she be an a Friday night amongst such friends? Given she was a workaholic, but her best friend Daidouji is known as a party animal. So where would two chics with power go on this Friday night?'  
  
Eriol smiled with a predatory glint in his eyes as the Mercedes made a sharp left turn, sending the car behind him in a honking frenzy.  
  
"Why at the opening night of Club De Rose of course" he stated aloud with a laugh. "Anyone who is anyone will be there."  
  
This mission is going to be a piece of cake. 


	4. chapter three

Chapter Three  
  
A spectrum of color dominated the dark night sky, far outshining any star within a mile's reach. Loud music blared into the silent streets with wild shouts echoing into the distance. Long stretch limos smoothly drove up to the crowded entrance as their owners glamorously got out adorned in many types of finery. A party for the rich was happening and none of the city socialites wanted to miss it.  
  
Frantic shouts of anger were heard from the not so privileged class to be led into the magnificent dance club, but all in vain. The bulky guards had strict orders to only let in those on the VIP list, mainly the ones with large bank accounts who could afford to put themselves on it.  
  
"So this is the Club De Rose?" Sakura pondered with a smile as she stepped out of the limousine. "Pretty impressive." The shinning lights and wild music within the expensive stone building sure made a spectacle. The constant activity of the many rich being submitted in right away with the presentation of a piece of cardboard daunted those in line even more.  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked an incredulous Tomoyo stepping out of the same black limo. "It's the new hottest club in LA! It's incredible! And this is the opening night!"  
  
"Now don't get over excited ladies." Warned lightheartedly the final member of the trio stepping out as well. The well-known Michael Stanley dressed in black designer pants and a dark blue shirt. Money reeked in his masculine features. "Or at least you Tomi. Wouldn't want guys to be thinking you're free and available. They'll be pouncing on you in a matter of seconds." He kidded with a grin.  
  
"Oh stop it Mike. You practically announced to the whole world that I was with you." Tomoyo replied with the roll of her eyes. "Besides, I have my hands full with you.." With a seductive grin, she hooked her arm on the CEO's elbow, letting the world know she belonged there.  
  
"I'm a lucky man" stated Michael with a smile as he kissed the black beauty on the lips. Public display was never a problem with the couple.  
  
"Um guys.want to actually go in now?" interrupted Sakura with a hint of impatience. Someone had to stop the display of affection before they devoured each other.  
  
"Oh yes." agreed Tomoyo as she quickly broke away with a blush.  
  
"Yes, shall we ladies?" announced Michael with a grin as he extended his other arm for Sakura, who took hold without hesitation. With the degree of confidence that came natural to the trio, they marched in front of the line. After a delay of about three seconds for the tickets to be checked, they were submitted in, much to the rage of the awaiting line.  
  
Sakura winced as the music threatened to shatter her eardrums upon the first step she took past the entrance.  
  
"Oh great" she muttered to herself. "Just what I need. A headache in the morning and the dysfunctional hearing to go with it."  
  
"Come on Sakura" Tomoyo yelled as she dragged the reluctant brunet to mingle with the wild dancers on the floor.  
  
'This is going to be a long night' was Sakura's last thoughts before she let the music completely engulf her.  
  
*~*  
  
"So..?" Asked Tomoyo with a mischievous smile as she looked upon her friend through a half empty martini glass.  
  
Sakura sighed as she finished her third glass. After two hours of dancing and three glasses of liquor, her ears still did nothing to adjust to the volume of the room.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Found any guy you like yet?" Tomoyo replied with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"None?"  
  
"Zero." Assured Sakura with annoyance.  
  
"Oh come on!" Cried Tomoyo melodramatically. "You're telling me that out of all these hot single and available, not to mention rich and successful, guys, you don't even somewhat like one?"  
  
"That's what I'm telling you" muttered Sakura with a shrug as she signaled the waiter for another glass.  
  
"You GOT to be kidding me!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ugh! What am I going to do with you Sakura!" fretted Tomoyo. "I would like to see my best friend in at least an open relationship before I get married."  
  
"Well hun, doesn't look like it's going to-shit!"  
  
"What?" cried Tomoyo at her friend's sudden quietness. "See someone you like?"  
  
"No it's worse" muttered Sakura with a deep frown. "It's my boss."  
  
"Jason Tyler is here?" asked Tomoyo with a look of interest. "Where?"  
  
"Don't look, but I think he's coming over. Oh shit." Moaned Sakura. Tomoyo spotted the well framed figure strolling towards them and a mischievous grin began to rapidly form on her lips once again.  
  
"He looks good." She remarked with a nudge to Sakura. With his brown hair jelled back and wearing dark pants with a light shirt, he definitely looked good. Even Sakura had to admit that.  
  
Tomoyo, always the socialite, never hesitated to welcome him.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Tyler" she greeted with a warm smile. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura here was just telling me about you." Upon hearing her name used in such a manner, Sakura wasted no time in shooting Tomoyo a dirty look. But no matter how many glares the dark beauty received, she was determined to proceed with her plan.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he comfortably seated himself beside Sakura, like he belonged there. "Hope it was nothing bad."  
  
"On the contrary, it was all good." Tomoyo assured with a laugh. "Sakura seems to be getting along quite well with you. You two seem like quite a well-matched couple. Oh, I think I see Mike over there waving to me. Sorry to leave you guys so abruptly, but I have to go see what he's doing. You two should really talk and get to know each other." With a last warm yet victorious smile, Tomoyo gracefully slid off her stool. "Hope its nothing about work" she remarked before walking off.  
  
'Can she make it any more obvious!' thought Sakura with a sigh. 'Dam conniving friend'  
  
"So how's the case coming along Sakura?" Jason casually began the conversation.  
  
"Good sir. I'm slowly progressing but I'm eventually getting there." Replied Sakura with an artificially warm smile. There was always something about Jason Tyler that intimidated her. And she didn't like to be intimidated.  
  
"Well, since Miss Daidouji just warned us not to get into work, I wouldn't be a gentleman to go against a lady's wishes. So would you like to dance Sakura?" To say that the brunet was surprised would be an understatement.  
  
'I think we just skipped to first name basis here' Sakura concluded with a smile. It just wouldn't be correct to refuse to an innocent dance with your boss.  
  
"Sure" she replied with a smile as she took hold of his offered arm. "I would love to."  
  
"I hope your having fun here tonight Sakura" he remarked as he led her to the dance floor. "I don't want to overstress you with this case."  
  
"You're not" Sakura assured him with a shake of her head. "I'm doing nothing I don't want to do. Please don't feel like you forced me to work on this. I'm actually very glad for the opportunity you have given me."  
  
"Good" Jason nodded with approval as he began to mold his body to the music beat, as if it was second nature to him. Sakura wasn't surprised by his talent. After all, he was good at almost anything he did. She began to move in time with him, brushing up against him once in a while. They made very casual conversation, making sure to keep out of each other's personal lives. After all, both were unattached and not ready for commitment. And to the eyes of most strangers, they did look like the perfect couple. Young, attractive, and successful; certainly the perfect couple in most opinions. And this did not go unnoticed in the eyes of Eriol Hiragiziwama as he watched his prey from a dark corned with a smirk upon his lips.  
  
*~*  
  
Who knew that you could have so much fun with your boss? Certainly not Sakura as she set out on the night expecting doom, but finding enjoyment instead.  
  
"So I guess having an only child wasn't as easy as my parents expected." He concluded his humorous childhood story, sending Sakura in a fit of laughter once again. Sakura always knew that he could be charming, but she did not bother to include funny into the equation. But this certainly added numerous points to his charm.  
  
"How did the poor maid recover?" she inquired wit a grin of concern.  
  
"Well.the last time I heard, she was doing quite well in St. John's institute." Replied Jason with an easy smile, receiving another giggle of appreciation from his brown haired companion.  
  
"Well Jason, I never knew you were so hard to handle as a child." Stated Sakura, the smile of amusement never leaving her face.  
  
"Oh? How did you expect I was?" asked Jason with interest.  
  
"Always proper I suppose. Like a perfect obedient gentleman."  
  
"Well I hope I didn't lower you're opinion of me" remarked Jason with a grin.  
  
"Not at all" assured Sakura. "If anything, this certainly made you way more interesting."  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear. But I would-" Suddenly the clear ringing of a cell phone could be distinguished in the loud music.  
  
"Must be mine." Jason murmured in apparent disappointment. "Excuse me Sakura while I take this call. Must important, seeing as how I told them only to call me if it's an emergency."  
  
"No problem" replied Sakura with an easy smile. Jason nodded in thanks before rushing past the sea of bodies to get to the exit and out of the confines of the wild roars and music.  
  
With a sigh of contempt, Sakura took the final sip of her martini glass before settling comfortably on the stool.  
  
"What is a beauty like you doing here all by herself?" asked a deep seductive voice. Sakura whipped around to be greeted by the most incredible blue eyes she has ever seen. The degree of ice in them held her captivated as she stared into the oblivion of their depth.  
  
At last she noticed the stranger smile. An inconspicuous blush crept on her cheeks as she realized she must have been starring.  
  
"Hey" he greeted casually as he seated himself beside her.  
  
"Hey," she replied with a smile "How's it going?"  
  
"Very good. Just thought I come over here and keep a beautiful lady company." He replied with a seductive grin that had quite the intended effect on Sakura. His jet-black hair and incredible complexion did nothing to discourage female interest.  
  
"Thanks. So what about your date?" inquired Sakura with a raised eyebrow as to not give away her ulterior motive. "I'm sure she must be looking for you now."  
  
"Well, I'm a loner" he replied with a deep chuckle. "But I don't regret it now."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you won't find it difficult to find company during lonely times" replied Sakura teasingly. Somehow, she felt as if she knew this stranger for a long time.  
  
"Depends on what kind." Stated Eriol with a smirk. "Alas, I must leave now. Your date seems to be coming back and I don't want to get in the way." Casually he stood up and gave her quite a courteous bow. "I'll be seeing you later beautiful. " he remarked before strolling away and letting the sea of bodies engulf him.  
  
But Sakura knew the mysterious stranger is going to be on her mind for the rest of the night.  
  
*~*  
  
"And..?" Tomoyo asked eagerly with anticipation. Sakura yawned. It was 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning. She liked to start as early as the next person, but keep in mind that this was the freaking Saturday morning after a Friday night of wild partying that ended at 4. Thus when her best friend called bright and early at 8 for a mindless interrogation, it just got a little on her nerves.  
  
"And nothing. He drove me home and we parted our separate ways from there." Concluded Sakura with exasperation.  
  
"No good night kiss or anything?" Tomoyo asked with disappointment.  
  
"Tomoyo, keep in mind that not only is this guy my boss, but he's also one of the most infamous playboys. I CAN'T believe you tried to set me up with him!"  
  
"You needed to see more guys Sakura and don't act like you don't know" countered Tomoyo. "So since you're so crabby about him and its really not THAT early in the morning, and you seem to be all defensive about going into detail about last night, it makes me come to one conclusion."  
  
"And pray tell what it is" muttered Sakura with sarcasm.  
  
"You met someone else didn't you Sakura?"  
  
"What! No!"  
  
"Yeah you did!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Sakura, we've been best friends our entire lives. When something's up with you I would know! So quite denying it and tell me who it is!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
"Fine.."sighed Sakura in defeat once again. She seemed to be loosing a lot to Tomoyo lately. "This guy came up to me when Jason was out taking a call. He was cute..actually pretty hot, but he just got up and left when Jason came back."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Tomoyo with disbelief. "The first guy you actually seem to have somewhat of an interest in and you don't even know his name?! What is wrong with you girl! Did you at least give him your phone number?"  
  
"No" muttered Sakura, ready for another outburst.  
  
"WHAT! This guy didn't ask?"  
  
"I told you Tomoyo, he left when Jason came back and we only exchanged a couple words."  
  
"So is this guy scarred of Jason or something? Well.I wouldn't blame him. Jason Tyler could get a little intimidating at times." Remarked Tomoyo.  
  
"He wasn't scarred of Jason" Stated Sakura, somehow feeling the need to defend him. "He didn't look like to be the type that was scarred of anything. He just seemed so...impersonal. But DAM sexy!"  
  
"Wow Sakura!" cheered Tomoyo over the speaker. "You seem to be really into this guy. So you think you'll be able to find him again in a crowd?"  
  
"What? Why?" Sakura asked suspiciously.  
  
"Cuz we HAVE to throw you a party in order to find him!" answered Tomoyo as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"WHAT! HELL NO!" cried Sakura with definite disapproval. "We're not throwing a party on account of me finding a guy!"  
  
"Well then, think of it as a celebration party of you FINALLY thinking about settling down with someone."  
  
"I didn't say I wanted to settle down with this guy!" Sakura shot back. "Dam, I'm not even sure if I'm serious about this guy." The image of his icy blue eyes kept creeping into her mind, sending shivers down her spine. What those shivers represented, Sakura had yet to find out.  
  
"So you have to find out if you are or not, and here is where the party comes in."  
  
"We are NOT having a party!" yelled Sakura with annoyance. "NO WAY!"  
  
"Oh come on Sakura, it'll be awesome!" pleaded Tomoyo. "We could call it yours and mine friendship renewal party!"  
  
"NO TOMOYO! Absolutely not! This is the one time I'm not letting you win!" Cried Sakura. "Besides, that name just sounds down right cheesy and what makes you think this guy would even show up in the first place?"  
  
"The name is not cheesy and if this guy really liked you, which lets face it, most of the guys you come in contact with do, including Jason Tyler, actually especially Jason Tyler from the way he acts around you, he would come!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Trust me Sakura, this mystery guy of yours would come" assured Tomoyo with an all knowing grin. "So are you in?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well too bad, cuz I'm having one anyway whether you like it or not!" And thus was the final stubborn decision of the famous Tomoyo Daidouji, designer extrodinaire. Can't live with her, can't live without her.  
  
*~*  
  
Eriol always prided himself in being able to not get personally involved with any of his targets. A goal he had always kept in mind and applied with perfect ease. However, at the moment, that goal seems to be harder and harder to reach.  
  
Why? The answer was the beauty known as Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Although Eriol liked to observe his targets in their natural habitat before making the kill, he has never yet approached any of them for a personal introduction. After all, what was there to say? Hey, I'm Eriol and I'll be ending your life today?  
  
However, upon his acquaintance with Sakura Kinomoto, something in him had changed. No, it wasn't something as pathetic as falling in love or wanting to change for the better, thank god. But something had changed, and it unnerved Eriol to no end not knowing what exactly it was.  
  
He couldn't deny that he felt a sexual attraction towards her, but then again, he felt that for many beautiful women. He fucked them and moved on. So what's so different about Kinomoto? Mr. Eriol Hiragiziwama, always the man with a clear purpose and understanding of his life, was at a loss.  
  
And he did not like it one bit. So thus, he found himself sitting on the rooftop of the famous beauty he only met in person two nights ago. When finally, the last of the lights were turned off in the spacious expensive apartment, Eriol found his opportunity to act.  
  
"Finally" he sighed. "I thought that woman would never go to sleep." It seemed that the file had once again proven itself accurate without compare. She was definitely a workaholic. With his characteristic easy grace, Eriol leaped from the rooftop to the balcony. Pitch dark inside. Perfect. Just the disguising element he needed.  
  
'Tonight would be the night' Eriol told himself. 'I would rid myself of the burden of my thoughts and finish my assignment at the same time.' Killing two birds with one stone, or rather killing one bird posing two problems. Silently, the glass doors of the balcony slid open as Eriol let himself in. Upon entering the dark bedroom with the only light illuminating from the full moon, Eriol found the bed to be empty.  
  
"Where the hell is she!" whispered Eriol in frustration. Why does it have to be so dam hard to kill this woman? He's killed more important people before.  
  
As he slowly began approaching her empty bed in hopes to finding some clue to her whereabouts, he suddenly felt a cold metal object pressed to the back of his head.  
  
"Don't move a dam inch" commanded a stern cold voice. The familiar voice that had greeted him with warmth only two nights ago. Suddenly, the cold metal object pressed to his head felt awfully like a gun.  
  
"Calm down" he replied with his hands slowly moving towards the air.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly the calm type of person when someone comes in to kill me" she stated with her cold demeanor, not even faltering one bit in her current predicament. Certainly a first for Eriol since most of his targets ran screaming out the door when the sudden realization of their death hit them.  
  
"Put your hands on your head and-" but before she could finish the sentence, Eriol's foot met her trigger hand with full force. The gun went flying towards the balcony, the white light illuminating on the death weapon.  
  
Immediately, a fist came flying only a few centimeters from his face as Eriol scarcely dodged the attack. The woman was fast. He had to give her that.  
  
A series of kicks and punches followed, dazzling Eriol in their perfectly executed grace. She did not falter in movement as he attempted to trip her from underneath.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Eriol with great astonishment. Sakura Kinomoto had just become even more of an enigma to him. And that only intensified his unconscious interest in her.  
  
"It pays when you've been taking martial arts for most of your life." Sakura answered with a grin. Although it was still close to pitch dark, she could not but feel a familiar sense in him.  
  
"Well, great to know it has stalled your death in the end" agreed Eriol as he rushed towards her in lightning speed and immediately pinned her to the wall. Sakura could barely comprehend what had just happenned in the past four seconds. She couldn't budge as he forced all his body mass on her. Her hands were pressed to his chest, and Sakura could feel every well tones muscle beneath them.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!" she yelled as she attempted to knee him in the groin, but to no avail. She had to face it. She was stuck.  
  
A moment of silence followed as the stranger looked upon her intensely. But Sakura was not given the same privilege as his face was hidden within the shadows.  
  
"Any last words Miss Kinomoto?" he asked as he prepared to pull out his gun while relaxing his grip. A quick painless death would be granted to her.  
  
"Yeah" Sakura murmured with a smirk. "Over my dead body." With a speed not even she herself knew she possessed, she grabbed the silver knife on the nightstand beside her and plunged the weapon within her would be killer's chest. His movements faltered, giving Sakura enough time to escape and grab hold of the gun by the balcony.  
  
And now once again, Eriol found himself at the wrong end of the death weapon. For the second time in only five minutes, he was definitely losing his touch. And not to mention the knife embedded in his chest.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why do you want me dead?" demanded Sakura with full control.  
  
"I'm afraid the answer to both questions are classified" he replied as he pulled out he knife without a wince. Sure it hurt, but he's endured worse, making this wound a lighthearted joke for him. But he had to admit that she was the first target that actually succeeded in wounding him. All hail to her.  
  
"You know, it is usually courteous for a stranger to at least introduce himself when coming into someone's else's home before trying to kill them." Sakura reprimanded as she eyed the phone on the nightstand located on the other side of her bed. It's funny that when she was installing it there, she didn't think to put it near the balcony for easier reach during emergencies.  
  
'And now would definitely be an emergency' she stated to herself as she noticed the assassin attempting to draw nearer. 'Oh hell with legalities, this is self-defense!'  
  
And with these last thoughts, she pulled the trigger, sending the man spiraling back with a loud bang. 


	5. chapter four

Chapter Four  
  
Sakura Kinomoto just found herself in the wildest predicament ever. There was a guy lying on her bedroom carpet covered in blood and probably dead.  
  
"It's self defense" she kept telling herself. "It's self defense." But nothing worked as all her conscience would let her think was that she had just killed a living person. Abruptly, she began rushing towards the phone. Forget the police, call an ambulance first!  
  
But at last her common sense settled in during this moment of panic. Before reaching the phone, she crouched down beside the unmoving body in order to feel a pulse. And to her great relief, it was there, no matter how faint. Funny how only a few minutes ago, she was scarred shitless, but now she's worried for the assassin's life. The ironies that life threw her way always amazed Sakura to no end. And as she stood up to remove her looming shadow over him, the white illuminating light played its part and shined deeply upon the mesmerizing face.  
  
And that is when Sakura thought she would faint. That was the guy she met two nights ago that she couldn't stop thinking about.  
  
"Isn't this the mother of all the fucking ironies" Sakura laughed to herself in dry humor. "The first guy I just happen to like turns out to be none other than my attempted killer."  
  
Slowly, she strode towards the night stand with the phone, but as she looked back upon his face, the face that has haunted her mind for the past 48 hours, she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
"God I must be going crazy!" she muttered in exasperation. "I can't help a professional killer!" But something about his unconscious angelic face just deeply moved her. If she called the ambulance then all would be revealed and he could be looking forward to either the death penalty or a life time patrol. Either way, it wasn't bright. But Sakura could not comprehend as to why she cared what would happen to a cold-blooded killer. After all, wouldn't she be doing society a favor by turning him in?  
  
A moment of contemplation over took her thoughts as the atmosphere within the room turned deathly still. Suddenly, the loud ringing of a doorbell broke her train of thought.  
  
With a deep intake of breath, Sakura walked out of her bedroom and to her apartment door.  
  
"Yes?" she answered as she opened the door to be greeted by the irritated face of her neighbour. Security had never been an issue in this building, well inside security anyway.  
  
"What was that loud bang I heard Miss Kinomoto?" asked Mr. Wilson, a 50- year-old professor at one of the most prestigious universities in the country.  
  
"Nothing sir, I just.dropped something." Lied Sakura through her teeth as she quickly composed herself. "Nothing to worry about. I'm sorry for making the ruckus and waking you in the middle of the night. I promise it won't happen again, Mr. Wilson."  
  
The old man eyed her suspiciously, but proceeded to nod anyway.  
  
"Very well, Miss Kinomoto. I will not be so kind to excuse you the next time." He warned as he walked away without so much as a goodbye to the apartment on the left of her.  
  
"Jerk." Sakura muttered as she shut the door. There were only two apartments per floor and her only neighbour hated her guts. How convenient.  
  
As she walked back towards her bedroom in an attempt to deal with the mess, one thing was clear to her. After lying with such ease, she has come to a full conclusion to help the body on the floor.  
  
"I'm gonna so shoot myself for doing this later" she muttered. "Or he would do it for me." But nonetheless, she took a deep breath and slowly pulled the body from the floor to her bed. Looks like there won't be any sleep for her tonight.  
  
*~*  
  
Eriol regained consciousness with an abrupt jolt. With his eyes suddenly open and the surrounding environment completely alien, he felt an unfamiliar panic settle over him. Where the hell was he?  
  
"Nice to see you're awake" greeted a sarcastic voice that was oh so familiar to him. And then all the events of last night came rushing back. The waiting, the fighting, and the eventual shooting that ended up with him fainting.  
  
To say that Eriol was bewildered would be an understatement. He was the best of the best and an inexperienced woman had just defeated him and could've killed him if she wanted to. What the hell just happened?  
  
"Where am I?" demanded Eriol as he attempted to get up. But to no avail as the woman who stood beside him pushed him down with an ungentle force. And the pain in his chest did nothing to ease the discomfort.  
  
"At my apartment. Apparently, I shot you a little too close to the heart, causing a temporary loss of flowing blood and thus causing your blackout." She stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"What the fuck?" Eriol muttered as he looked at her sternly. And her face only agonized him more.  
  
Suddenly Eriol had come to the realization that he had just become obsessed with his target that had somehow succeeded in completely defeating and humiliating him. Can life be any more wonderful to him?  
  
"Just lie down and shut up" she commanded as she pulled back the covers and exposed his bare chest with a sizable wrapped bandage on it.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Eriol as she began to gently remove the wrappings.  
  
"Gee, how about a thank you for treating your wound." She replied in sarcasm as she rolled her emerald green eyes. She was definitely staring to have second opinions about the personality of this guy.  
  
As Eriol was about to retort that she was the one who caused it in the first place, he abruptly stopped. Because that would also be admitting humiliation on his part. Actually, his whole life had just rather turned humiliating. He would have never believed anyone if they told him yesterday that he, the great cold-blooded killer, would be arguing with a woman only 24 hours later. It just seemed absurd without compare. A total change had just been made to his character and he could not comprehend as to how. But he knew for sure it had something to do with this woman.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" he asked suddenly with full seriousness.  
  
"Excuse me?" replied Sakura with startlerment.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" he repeated.  
  
"Well.cuz I'm not a cold -blooded killer." She replied with the raise of an eyebrow.  
  
"Then why didn't you turn me in?" Sakura could not respond to that as she herself did not fully understand the answer.  
  
"Good question.." She muttered. "I suppose that turning in helpless bodies is not my style." Eriol looked at her with puzzlement, but the intense gaze never faltered, making Sakura rather self-conscious, which was a completely rare feeling to her.  
  
"Well.I have to go to work." She stated to brake his icy gaze. "So will you be okay here alone? Your wound wasn't that bad and its fixed now. I have food in the fridge and I'll call in at lunch or something to check up on you." Eriol felt like he was a child being left to stay home alone for the first time.  
  
"You're leaving me here alone?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Why not? You can take care of yourself, so is there a problem?" she asked.  
  
"No, its just.well, do you feel comfortable with a killer being here?"  
  
"Well..I'm fine with it." She stated as she walked out of the bedroom. "But if I were you, I wouldn't leave this building. Who knows which one of your little buddies might be hiding around the bush waiting for an opportunity like this. After all, don't you make a lot of enemies in your line of work?" And with those last lines, the door to the apartment was shut and silence reigned within the rooms immediately.  
  
Eriol was at a loss for words. That was definitely the most confusing and odd episode of his life. And he was still confused as to why didn't he just kill her right then and there and just leave.  
  
Complications. He hated them.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura, usually bright and early arriving for work everyday, found herself rushing this morning. And the reason for her tardiness was the assassin lying in her apartment that she still didn't know the name of.  
  
Finally she pulled up to the large underground parking lot of her firm and immediately rushed out of her car. Entering the building to be a greeted by a rather shocked receptionist at her late arrival, she entered the elevator and pressed her floor.  
  
'Why is this dam thing so slow!' Sakura thought with aggravation. Could nothing go her way today?  
  
When the metal doors finally slid open, she rushed passed the long hall and to her office towards the end. Upon opening the door to her personal working space, she was greeted by a very amused and surprised Jake.  
  
"Well hell must have froze over as beware and behold, Sakura is late for work!" he cried out melodramatically.  
  
"Shut up Jake, I'm not late! Actually, I have two minutes to spare" she stated as she looked at her watch.  
  
"It might as well be late for you" remarked Jake with a grin. "So what happened last night? Did you finally get laid?"  
  
"No" answered Sakura flatly. "And that is nothing of your concern. I don't have to be early for work EVERYDAY."  
  
"Fine, tell me one day that you actually weren't early for work" challenged Jake. Sakura was at a loss. She couldn't really remember a day she was this late. But Jake was staring at her with a sense of triumph that really bothered her, so she had to make up something.  
  
"..remember that time when..that day..-"  
  
"Face it Sakura, for once, you've got nothing!" laughed Jake in victory. "I think I just caught the great Sakura Kinomoto offguard. Can fate be anymore kind to me today?"  
  
"Don't push it Jake" warned Sakura as she glared at him. But he just continued laughing.  
  
"Oh, by the way" he stuttered in between chuckles, "Tyler wants to see you."  
  
"Shit." Sakura swore in impending doom. She was sure that after Friday night, she left him with a rather confusing message as to their future relationship. "Tell me Jake, how is it that you always know when Tyler wants to see me even before myself?"  
  
"Well, he dialed me and asked if I knew where you were since you weren't in your office, for once."  
  
"Did he say why he wanted to see me?" asked Sakura, desperate for a forewarning to the upcoming confrontation. But Jake shrugged in response.  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you later Jake." Sakura called back as she once again found herself rushing down the hall to the elevator taking her to the top floor. His new secretary was another bubbly blond that wasted no time in directing Sakura a dirty glare before motioning for her to go in.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath as she opened the door to her boss' extravagant office. Like always, he was there to greet her with the back of his leather black chair.  
  
"You wanted to see me Mr. Tyler?"  
  
"Oh yes, Sakura. I would like to know how the case is going. I trust that you have made progress?" Jason asked casually as he whirled around in the chair in his usual superior manner that most women found dam right sexy. But Sakura had always found it rather irritating.  
  
"Yes, I have found some new evidence that may help in court" Sakura lied though her teeth without a flinch. After all, she was a lawyer, therefore paid to do so.  
  
"What kind of evidence?" questioned Jason with a raised eyebrow. It was impossible for her to find anything significant. He had personally made sure of that.  
  
"I'm still researching it, thus making it inconclusive." Covered Sakura. "But I will have it done by Friday the latest."  
  
"Very well," nodded Jason with a grin, "but as of yet, you have nothing?"  
  
"Well.yes" Sakura admitted with a defeated sigh. No matter how good she was, she could not lie without a back up plan. And this was one of the rare instances she didn't have one. One the reasons she respected Jason Tyler was for his ability to break the thoughest of lawyers though cross- examination.  
  
"I'm glad you admit you need help Sakura," Jason replied with a superior nod. "I will give you an extension till Monday, but keep in mind that your due court next month."  
  
"NEXT MONTH?" cried Sakura in shock. "I thought I wasn't due for at least another two months!"  
  
"Well that was quite an emotional reaction Sakura." Commented Jason. "Make sure you don't have that kind of an outbreak at court. I must've forgotten to tell you that your court date's been moved up to next month. Apparently both the FBI and Drake Mason want a faster trial. He's confident he's got enough to cover Letterman's ass."  
  
"Alright" Sakura sighed with a promised determination, "I'm on it. I'll be ready by court date." Jason nodded in approval. One of the many qualities that Sakura dazzled him by was her determination.  
  
"Good luck Sakura." He dismissed, "And if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call me. Remember that how you do also reflects on me."  
  
Sakura nodded in understanding before leaving the luxurious office, leaving the young bachelor to his own thoughts. Suddenly, a cell phone began to ring and the young lawyer answered with a smile.  
  
"I trust you put your plan in motion already Jase?" asked an oh too familiar voice of his childhood best friend on the other line.  
  
"Of course. I've been pinning for this much too long to delay it anymore."  
  
"Just so we're on the same page, are you talking about her or the plan?" Andrew asked in a confused manner.  
  
"Both" Jason answered with a malicious grin. "I have been wanting her and the downfall of Drake Mason at an equal level."  
  
"Like killing two birds with one stone, as the saying goes, right?" Andrew joked in his usual manner.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"So as the bet goes, you plan on accomplishing both by the end of next month?" Andrew reminded with a grin. "Or should I start looking though the catalogues for your promised Ferrari?"  
  
"Drew, Drew , Drew" Jason shook his head in amusement. "When will you learn. Since childhood, when have I ever lost a bet? "  
  
"Presumably never, but there's a first time for everything." Andrew answered with hope.  
  
"Not this time Drew. Not anytime soon."  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura came home to an empty apartment. After looking through all her rooms, including the bathroom, it was official. The great mystery guy was gone without so much as a goodbye.  
  
Sakura sighed in aggravation. This was the last time she ever took in a wounded assassin. She was too dam tired to care right now as to how he was managing with his wound and where he was. All she wanted was to take a nice hot bubble bath to relax and find a way to come up with some hard core evidence to support her case. Sakura would have never found herself saying this, but she had nothing for once.  
  
Nothing. Zilch. Nada.  
  
All she had was the basic facts through which Lettermen was charged, but no in depth research that what mostly caused her opponents to quake. And to add on top of it, she was facing Drake Mason as the opposition. She'd be lucky if she wasn't laughed out of court.  
  
Up to now, Sakura could still not comprehend as to why she had such a hard time finding more evidence. It was as if someone was purposely trying to keep her away form any important facts, but that was a ridiculous notion caused by paranoia. She shook her head to clear these silly thoughts.  
  
"Stop getting distracted" she reprimanded herself. "Keep to what's important Sakura." And so she did, but firstly, starting with the long desired bath.  
  
While going back to her room and stripping her suit, she noticed a neatly folded note lying on he rarely made bed. Slowly, she picked it up and unfolded it to read the sophisticated writing style.  
  
Dear Sakura Kinomoto:  
  
I greatly appreciate your help and your lack of report to the police. In return, I would like to repay you by giving you one solemn advice.  
  
GET OUT OF THE COUNTRY BY MIDNIGHT TOMORROW. YOUR LIFE IS AT RISK. I will distract them until then, but that is all I can do. From then on, you're on your own.  
  
Sakura crumpled the paper within her fist in anger.  
  
"Where does that guy get off in telling ME to leave the country?" she spoke out with rage. "Who the hell does he think he is? A simple thank you would have been sufficient, but nooooo, he goes on to tell me all this shit about leaving and that my life is in danger! UGH! Damit! This is the absolute last and only time I'm ever sheltering assassins!" With one last heavy sigh, she threw the crumpled paper on the floor and went to take her bath, perhaps even cooling down her temper in the process.  
  
But as she entered the hot water and let the sensation of peace engulf her, a nagging sense kept pushing itself to the forefront of her thoughts.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't shrug this off.' Sakura thought to herself. 'After all, he was here to kill me last night and if I hadn't shot him, he would have done it too..So what happens now that I'm still alive? Is there going to be someone else after me as well now? Why do these people want me dead in the first place?' Layers upon layers of questions piled on top of each other within Sakura's mind, stealing what little time of peaceful solace she could obtain.  
  
Suddenly she didn't feel so confident about ignoring the warning any more. In fact, she felt rather compelled to obey...  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Sakura reprimanded herself. "Who on earth would want me dead?" Then she thought back to all her major cases for the past couple of years, and suddenly the prospect of making an enemy didn't seem all that preposterous to her. The irony hit her full force. Wasn't it just this morning she had proposed that assassins made a lot of enemies in their line of work? Looks like that one came back to bite her in the ass hard.  
  
A sudden itch to call Tomoyo, or anyone for that matter, engulfed her. But she held back the temptation. It would just bring her best friend or someone she loved into this whole mess with her. She may be a lawyer, but she definitely was not cold hearted enough to drag someone down with her to hell.  
  
'So what then?' Sakura asked herself as she gently scooped up a handful of bubbles from the still water surface. 'Do I take the advice to drop everything and leave, or do I ignore it and risk ending up on the 10 o'clock news with a bullet through my head? If I stay here tonight they'll come for sure..but if I stay somewhere else, I'll just get others involved.'  
  
A deep sigh escaped her rosy lips as she shook her head at the current predicament she has gotten herself into. And it all started with a man. Suddenly she felt like one of those abused women who were trapped in a relationship. And she didn't even know the guy's name for God's sake!  
  
'I can call the police' Sakura tried to calm herself as she felt the oncoming rush of panic seize her. 'But then what the hell am I going to tell them? That I sheltered an assassin who tried to kill me and now I have to leave the country cuz some of his buddies might be coming after me as well? Hell if I called myself two days back, I wouldn't even believe it. For God's sake, they'll send me to a insane asylum!' Sakura squeezed her eyes shut in a long moment of contemplation.  
  
On one momentary lapse of judgment where she let her emotions overrule her logic, she had perhaps shattered the very foundation of security she had worked so hard to build herself. So what was she to do now?  
  
For once, Sakura Kinomoto found herself without an answer and very very scarred.  
  
*~*  
  
Jason Tyler had the distinct feeling he was being followed. As he opened the door to his new and predictably not long lasting black sophisticated BMW, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise up as the concealed pair of eyes continued to watch him.  
  
Skeptically, Jason looked around the underground parking lot of his firm. Nothing out of the usual. Everything was quiet...or perhaps too quiet.  
  
'You're getting paranoid Jase' he told himself as he shook out of the stupor. His life was currently going too perfect to worry about hidden shadows out to get him. He had a fast rising law firm and fortune and a brilliant plant to both get the woman he wants and get rid of his biggest rival all in the same shot. Life can't fail him now. It was going way too good.  
  
But deep down, he knew all this could be taken away in an instant with the flash of a bullet through his skull.  
  
Suddenly, the shrill sound a cell phone ringing completely startled the rising bachelor as he dropped his small silver cell on the floor with a jump that caused his head to smash against his car roof.  
  
"Shit!" he called as he bent down to pick it up while at the same time rubbing his head. "Hello? Tyler here."  
  
"Hey honey," cooed a feminine voice on the other line like thick honey desperately trying to preserve its sweetness. "When are you coming?" Jason smiled while at the same time trying for his life to remember who the hell this was.  
  
"Right now babe" he replied with his usual charming rich voice filled with charisma. "So where do you live again?"  
  
"Why I'm at the Plaza hotel right now darling. Room 403. Don't be late."  
  
"I won't" Jason chuckled as he pushed the lid back to end the line. He could sure use a nice fuck tonight to get Sakura off his mind. With a last pleased grin, he looked back before climbing into his car, as if to assure himself there was no one hiding in the shadows.  
  
But he was not prepared to meet the cold steel blue eyes of a killer with a gun pointed to his head.  
  
Life's a bitch.  
  
*~*  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Michael asked the love of his life as he looked up at her from his bed in concern.  
  
"I don't know.." Tomoyo replied with a confused look. "But I get this distinct feeling that something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Oh, a prediction?" asked Michael with a cock of an eyebrow. "What about?"  
  
"I don't know. But I know it just totally killed my mood." Stated Tomoyo as her body began to quiver. Michael quickly got up from the sheets to give his love a hug. Something was wrong. She was never this shaky before. Something must've really frightened her.  
  
"It's ok honey" he spoke gently as he kissed her forehead with sincere love and adoration. "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"That's the thing." Tomoyo interjected. "We don't know if it's going to be fine or not. Hell, I don't even know what it is." Tomoyo shook her head to clear her thoughts from these premonitions of doom. "All I know is that I need to call Sakura right now. " 


End file.
